


Still 'pure'

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gormolo (Gormlaith/Marvolo Gaunt) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I was wrong.
Relationships: Gormlaith Gaunt/Marvolo Gaunt
Series: Gormolo (Gormlaith/Marvolo Gaunt) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020328





	Still 'pure'

Our story starts in the Gaunt household, Marvolo's ancestor and girlfriend Gormlaith is visiting.

Marvolo muttered, "You won't be too pleased with my children."

Gormlaith asked, "Why?"

Marvolo told her, "My son, well, Morfin has been secretly dating our Muggle neighbour who impregnated my dear Merope. Merope, she, ah, has been having difficulties with her magic and she ran away to a magical school with the Headmistress who she's dating." He frowned. "I'm afraid what you will say as you always wanted the bloodline to 'stay pure'. Are you mad, Gorm?"

Gormlaith shook her head and sighed. "My vision of a pure bloodline is an old tradition that's utter rubbish nowadays frankly. Our bloodline is still 'pure' because we all love each other and that's all that matters" He pulled Marvolo to face him and smiled. "You're still 'pure', Marv."

Marvolo beamed, "I love you too."


End file.
